User talk:The Tom
__TOC__ Archive Hope you don't mind, but I've archived your talk page. :) -- iLan (XD • ) 13:21, October 4, 2014 (UTC) BAWSAQ Problem As I am trying to get the most out of the assassiantion missions in GTA V, it does not want to let me buy Stocks with Michael, what could the problem be? Matt Seay (talk) 21:57, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Beta Releases Hello Tom. Can you help during my "Beta Releases" edit?. I add more Beta stuff from VC & III, but they always get removed!. Can you please help?. Rename Hello, could you rename some pages? Davis Avenue instead of Davis Ave, Strawberry Avenue instead of Strawberry Ave, LS24 instead of LS 24 and Del Perro Restaurant Plaza instead of Del Perro Plaza (Restaurant). Also, Las Lagunas Blvd. should be deleted, since all the info is in the Las Lagunas Boulevard article. Thanks! DocVinewood (talk) 15:09, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Staff Hey Tom, don't you think the staff is inactive a bit ? The admins have gone dark, has made a couple of edits recently but did not answer messages on his talk page. Except the Patrollers, only you and Ilan are active, and two admins is not enough in my opinion. What do you think ? [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 07:15, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Could you issue a block to this user ? He is the 10th sockpuppet account of a same guy that's been causing edit wars on this Wiki, and insulted me, Smashbro8 and AndreEagle17. I asked Ilan to do it but he probably missed my message. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 16:59, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Exactly :) [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 17:05, October 11, 2014 (UTC) User There's a disrespectful user , could you do something about it ? Thanks. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 18:06, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Hai I'd like to talk with you on chat when both you and I are available on the same time. -- iLan (XD • ) 12:34, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Antagonists Thanks for removing Molly Schultz from the Antagonists list, I didn't find her that bad, she is just a "minor" antagonist and don't deserve to be in the major antagonists list (Talk) 20:36, October 15, 2014 (UTC) IMO a character that deserves to be antagonist for GTA IV would be Vlad, HE is a true antagonist, what do you think? (Talk) 20:47, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Report I think you'll find the IP address of this user is not the same as the real one but is probably likely to be one of two that should now be permanently IP blocked from this wiki at least. Smurfynz (talk) 09:43, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Demotion Hi, me and Smashbro8 were talking about opening a demotion request for Cloudkit01 on the RfP page, but Ilan said we should talk to you first. So, what do you think about it ? PS: I saw that Sean created a new account, "Smurfynz 2", if you see it, please block him as soon as you can. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 10:20, October 20, 2014 (UTC) : You can find the reasons here. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 17:02, October 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: Of course. Smashbro8 already attempted to reason him, and it ended up with Ilan giving a warning to Cloudkit (see here). We don't hate the guy, but personally I think there are users like Smurfynz, WildBrick or AndreEagle17 that deserve the spot more than him. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 17:14, October 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Well, no we haven't. We thought Ilan's message would be enough. ::::: If you do not support the demotion, I can understand that, but you can at least leave him a message. Explain him a couple of things about what Smashbro mentioned (such as checking his talk page, and also that his talk page is not made to answer other users, this is also why other users do have talk pages). [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 17:36, October 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Alright, thanks for doing this :) [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 17:51, October 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: Still have issues with this user adding unverified BETA elements and irrelevant content (see here for an example), and edit warring. Thanks for taking care of this. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 20:36, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey just a minor thing I noticed a minor error in your profile it says"I'm also''' and''' Administrator on the Sleeping Dogs Wiki, and The Godfather Wiki." in place of an you typed and just saying and not wanting to be a smartass karanmd (talk) 12:16, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Another SeanSiew sockpuppet impersonating other users User impersonating me this time, trying to vandalise user and talk pages. I have reported to Wikia staff (along with his dozen other IDs). Please, tell me, is this guy actually being smart enough to have multiple IPs because that would really be a surprise to me. Smurfynz (talk) 09:42, October 21, 2014 (UTC) User Hey, I have this user who's been adding to the Penris page. First time I gave him a warning, but he repeated. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 21:40, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for taking care of this. But now this user is adding nonsense in the Emerald Isle and Catalina pages. 21:28, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Taken care of. Wiwang Could you change "WIWANG" and "WIWANG Tower" to "Wiwang" and "Wiwang Tower"? I named the company in capital letters looking at its logo, but I think it's more correct and looks better without them. Also, a GTA Online race is called "Wiwang Park", which proves this is the correct form. Thanks! DocVinewood (talk) 18:44, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Complaint I have a little complain about a user named RainingPain17 undoing my edits for the Entity XF page for performance. I have valid proof for the car being faster than 240 mph, and he keeps changing it. Here is the valid proof for the vehicle from my XBOX Screen. Image What a Shame That it took my tantrum and departure to get some action. You might want to take care of his sockpuppet while you are at it, just in case. Thanks, and bye Smurfynz (talk) 21:00, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Daytime running lights page Hey Tom, I was talking to Smashbro8 right now, we had the idea of recreating the Daytime Running Lights page, which was deleted some time ago by LS11sVaultBoy, but we think that the feature is quite relevant for the game, as is the Door Ajar Chime and the Horns, it's not only about the vehicles' headlights that can't be turned off while driving them, it's also about the neon lights that appeared in Chinatown Wars and in the enhanced version of GTA V, this can be seen in the Zentorno article, what do you think about we recreate the page? (Talk) 18:47, November 5, 2014 (UTC) I know, the reason for the deletion was that the page was "irrelevant" while three patrollers and me found it relevant enough, but we want a page for the DRLs and 'the neon lights, the DRLs page was my motivation to create the Horns page, I think it is as relevant as the Door Ajar Chime page (Talk) 19:28, November 6, 2014 (UTC) There was a 3-1 arguement for keeping the article so I mentioned it to Tom (the administrator) and he took it down immediately. I think there shouldv'e been a vote at least as there was a 3 for yes and only 1 for no. Leo68 (talk) 22:44, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :If the majority deem it relevant then it should be allowed, so go ahead and recreate it. Tom Talk 17:53, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::@AndreEagle 17 and Leon Davis : I'd rather make a vote again to ask the current community about it. 17:57, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::In the vote, it has been suggested to make a Vehicle Features page for DRLs and Neon Lights & the door chime. So, should I make it or should I recreate the DRL page, with info for neons as well. Leo68 (talk) 21:59, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I think that's a good idea. You may as well recreate the DRL page since it has the info for that already, and then add the info for the other stuff to it. I can rename that page and delete the old ones. Tom Talk 01:05, November 8, 2014 (UTC) User:Mclovin12045 This user has been removing content from pages. Exemples can be found here and here (both the "Death" section and the character sentence exist on 90% of the pages. We, of course, warned him, but his only response is to remove the warnings from his talk page (he already attempt to wipe the warnings he received). 18:43, November 6, 2014 (UTC) hey i was just wondering about one of the image policies. is it violating image policy to save a screenshot from Rockstargames.com, then add it onto this wiki? Sockpuppet Remember 123johnpaul ? Well, there is a new user here named Liquid4life, and on this edit, the name "123johnpaul" appeared next to his sig. Smashbro told me about it and his (Liquid4life) first reaction was to say "I am not his sockpuppet" (+ an emoticon as he likes), and removed the "123johnpaul"here. I'd say we've uncovered another sockpuppet. 22:06, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :Another sockpuppet...A user named Joanathan6506 has been banned a while ago by Thomas0802 for violating the image policy. He has made his second sockpuppet account. 12:46, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Welcome It may be a dumb question, but why don't we use this as a welcome message instead of the (short) usual one ? 15:01, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :I'd like that. Instead of a short and not-so helpful message getting a large welcome message with more indications looks better. 19:43, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Claude Speede Already blocked two times for edit warring. Regularly adding unsourced Beta content. I recently left him a message to tell him to provide source not to get his edits reverted, but nothing works; I reverted one of his edits and he still put back his unsourced content. Needs to be dealt with. Thanks. 16:00, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Actually Rain, he's been blocked three times already, now he really needs a indefinite block, no more wiki for him (Talk) 16:03, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Be aware that he'll create a sockpuppet account, just to resume his ineffable ways of adding unsourced beta-related edits. Just a heads up. '"Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 05:43, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure. I may not be able to track his IP, but I can keep an eye out for him, making similar edits, even though others will be ahead of me. "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 01:46, November 17, 2014 (UTC) KJB http://gta.wikia.com/Auntie_Poulet?diff=prev&oldid=713739 Still hasn't got the message. 12:01, November 17, 2014 (UTC) New editor Hi Tom, I'm a little confused with this flash new editor the Wiki is using. I haven't used it much yet so I'm still learning the ropes. Is it still possible to attach a link with a different wording in the text of the page - similar to how it was done in the old editor? For example, can have a link to "Cluckin' Bell" appear as "chicken restaurant" on the page? Enigma24 (talk) 23:12, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Welcome http://gta.wikia.com/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user?diff=467016&oldid=466944 Ilan once attempted to add it (I noticed there was already a community discussion a while ago about it, and the result was positive), but reverted it for some reason. If you intend to put it, tell me first because I have made a shorter/cleaner variant, that might be better (if you want to check it, it is in the bottom of my sandbox. Thanks. 08:27, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :I have added an image to make the message look like "less empty". We can obviously pick another one but I think adding an image to the template is much better. PS: User:UnregisteredSexOffender has a rather inappropriate username. 08:04, November 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I made this, it's a few screengrabs from GTA V artworks that we might use for Welcome messages. If you think one fits well, it's all yours. 16:37, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :::I asked Ilan for his opinion, he suggested this as the Welcome image (it comes from the same artwork as your avatar). And he unlocked the Wanted Level in GTA V page, and guess what, ArtificalPro is definitely JohnPaul. 20:29, November 25, 2014 (UTC) User This user is causing vandalism, please block him for good (Talk) 02:53, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Hmm This look like 123johnpaul, doesn't it? Check his contribs, they are very johnpaul-ish. 14:05, November 23, 2014 (UTC) It's one of 4 possibilities, JP being one of them, but he wasn't my 1st choice. Smurfynz (talk) 21:46, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :Who do you think it is? Tom Talk 23:29, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't really dig too far, but when I saw him join and virtually the 1st thing he did was: http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Icompletedthegameinamonthguy?diff=prev&oldid=712267 and create an underage template, my spidey senses started tingling :) Also check his Club Penguin history compared to a couple of other recent nuisances (XP/RS). JP is certainly a possibility though, based on timings (block vs join) Smurfynz (talk) 23:37, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :Having now dug a little deeper, I would tend to lean towards JP after all. :) Smurfynz (talk) 02:03, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :Hook, line and sinker, too easy. Thanks Ilan for unlocking the bait (although I do have valid edits to make tomorrow). smurfy (coms) Vote: How old is Michael? 13:16, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::That can be only him. Typical "JohnPaul" sky is blue trivia on the same page. A block has to be issued. 17:29, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks Tom. smurfy (coms) 23:45, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Parent Page Hi Tom, This is Knakveey from Wikia's Community Dev team. With your permission/help, we were hoping to put up a ParentPage on this particular wiki. Here is an example of a very thorough ParentPage. However, it can be as simple as this template. This will probably take up to an hour to do if you follow the simple template. I'd prefer that you or one of your admins do this if possible, since they know more about the series. Otherwise, I'm happy to do the work myself. Let me know if this will be ok with you and here is an FAQ in regards to what ParentPages are. Thanks a bunch, Knakveey (talk) 22:42, November 24, 2014 (UTC)Knakveey Michael age vote on his talk page Hey Tom. There is a vote going on about how Michael's age should be presented on Michael's talk page. Go check it out for yourself, and a vote would be appreciated. Maybe even spread it out to a more visible page rather than the talk page, like on the main page. Thanks ;) DrewieStewie 23:58, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Voting is pretty clear-cut at the moment. smurfy (coms) Vote: How old is Michael? 07:26, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Cool, can you update the page and the infobox (since I can only change the page text, not the infobox)? smurfy (coms) 23:45, November 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ohhh, sorry for the late reply; missed your message. Anyways, nope, there is no reason for why this template isn't used as the welcome message; if I remember correctly, we voted in favor of it. However, I tried to put it as the welcome message once or twice, but it didn't appear. Maybe we should ask from Dodo. It is more or less his forte, after all. -- iLan (XD • ) 13:21, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for the welcoming message. I appreciate it a lot. :) IDanny (talk) 15:20, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Opinion Do you think its possible, for GTA V to realase for the Wii U? Or is it just a rumor?, I dont know though, Nintendo said they have a good chance of gta v coming to Wii U, but rockstar yet did not confirmed, I know its weird playing GTA on Wii, but games like manhunt came out on it. Do you think its possible It can come out on the Wii U? ArtificalPro (talk) 20:21, November 25, 2014 (UTC)ArtificalPro Dude Why? Hi man can u tell me why you deleted my Cop 55 page? i mean bacause it was a real car that was cut from the game and the sound was found in the files. Why did you deleted it? Image policy and 1080p captures from PS4 I've been second-guessing myself about uploading the HD (1080p) capture images from PS4 without downsizing. I know all the Rockstar screenshots that have been re-published here were 1080p but I am a bit dubious they fit the wiki fair use policy. If you guys are happy with them, I'll keep doing it (with a clearer conscience). smurfy (coms) 02:43, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Message Alright, it's made up and all good to go. One thing: JohnPaul made a new sock. Here is the message you need to insert in MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user (switch in source editor and copy the source code). Ilan took care of it, it should be working now. 18:54, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :Fantastic. Although there is just a minor error to fix: there is a "Manual of Styleto" instead of "Manual of Style to". 20:55, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Street Names Hi, could you rename these articles? Dutch London St, Calais Ave, Jamestown St and Chupacabra St don't follow the same format of the other pages. Also, Caesar Place should be renamed Caesars Place. Thanks! DocVinewood (talk) 16:03, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Again Here is one more sockpuppet for JP (I had doubts about it, but looking at his contribs it's him). It'll be good to lock this Wanted Level in GTA V page since he's there only to add his usual nonsense in the same page. 13:20, December 4, 2014 (UTC) And, yet another one. And, by the way, his unsubtle accusations against JohnnyD are obviously nonsense. smurfy (coms) 02:47, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Nonsense editor Here. Has ignored warnings from Rainingpain and I. Can you perhaps give him a more strenuous talking to? I don't know if I'd call him a vandal, his intentions may be genuine, but it's mostly just wrong. 90% of his edits get reverted. smurfy (coms) 11:24, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. Final Intro Cutscene still need to be deleted though. 22:19, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::PS: I caught what appears to be Claude Speede's sockpuppet. Name's User:Pastor Richards. Very similar contribs. Check by yourself then decide. 23:28, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks Tom but he hasn't listened. smurfy (coms) 09:15, December 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: It's not really difficult to spot sockpuppets, because most of them are not smart at all, and you can spot them easily through contribs. I spotted 123johnpaul's sockpuppets because he was doing the same edits to the same page, and I spotted Claude Speede for re-inserting the same unconfirmed info to Beta features. Smart users that use multiple accounts are pretty rare. 12:03, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Another User ignoring warnings I reverted his image on the Cheetah page because it was no better than the one it replaced and left a mismattched front and rear. Rain reverted it again because it didn't comply with the image policy either and he's ignored us both and kept reverting it. Cheers smurfy (coms) 11:37, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Still at it. smurfy (coms) 09:11, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Ilan took care of it. 16:10, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Broken Redirect Hey Tom, there's a bit of a problem with a redirect, Gash Blimp redirects to Zip instead of The Gash Blimp and I can't edit the redirect page, neither do the patrollers, so could you change "Zip" to "The Gash Blimp" in the redirect page "Gash Blimp" please? (talk) 17:20, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Tom :) (talk) 01:37, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Idea I'm going to be less active this week, but I'd like to to know if you're interested in creating a new usergroup (like rollback/chatmod/admin/bureaucrat). A policy many of our contributors have problems with here is the image policy. Since there's no way to enforce it without admin rights, I feel like a new usergroup that has rights to delete and rename images would be helpful. Users that are interested would request the rights to a bureaucrat and they'll decide. This can be done through a request to the Wikia staff, but I'd like to get your opinion first. Thanks. 16:10, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :BTW, files to be deleted: . 17:56, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't mean that it should be a Patrollers-only group. It should be completely separate. Because there are non-patrollers like Smurfynz who really care about this images stuff and could do well with such tools. Either those interested will apply at Requests for Promotion, or they directly ask you or Ilan for the rights. 08:20, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Ok then. Should I make a request now at the Wikia staff? BTW this usergroup needs a name (it will show up in the user rights management). 08:21, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::I did understand. Fact is that if you want to increase the rights of Patrollers the only possible way is to create a new usergroup (that we can name "Patroller"), and you would give the rights to Patrollers (so this would be rollback + chat moderator + patroller). Or, if possible, ask if they can integrate the deletion/renaming rights to the "Rollback" usergroup. 09:50, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Pretty sure This is a new .shn puppet. smurfy (coms) 04:36, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :Not so sure about that. But I'm sure this guy is a Johnpaul puppet. 18:22, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Inactive Staff Hey Tom, and merry Christmas! I'm here simply to report to you the staff that are pretty inactive lately. *Messi1983 - Inactive for 2 months, 15 days. *Mikey Klebbitz - Inactive for 2 months, 9 days. *Thomas0802 - Inactive for 1 month, 23 days. *Tony1998 - Semi-Active but more inactive. Barely edits. I don't know about these guys but we really need more active administrators if we're going to keep this wiki safe from vandals. RainingPain told me that me, you, Ilan and JBanton are the only active administrators. What do you think? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:29, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Yes, VaultBoy is right, I was talking to Smashbro the same thing, most admins are inactive, also, I have never seen Tony 1998 editing in this wiki, so what should be done? (talk) 16:32, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :If we're going to have a new admin, I think it should be RainingPain17 as he seems like a perfect candidate. He has over 5,800 edits, he's always reporting things to me and the other admins and he is well respected in the community. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:30, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I see. I haven't been here for a while so I haven't really had a chance to notice anyone who would make a good Patroller so if you also don't know anyone then I guess we might have to leave the Patroller vacancies until someone decides to make a request themself. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:00, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :::I'd ask if I'd be an admin, as I've been here for a good while, though then again, I'll probably get declined. "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 21:21, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::@Johnny, there's still hope. But first you must try for Patroller rights. 21:28, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::That can work. Also, I'll need you to create a new sig to replace my outdated one. "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 22:22, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :: I would support promoting a patroller up to replace some of the inactive admins but Rain wouldn't even be 3rd on my list... Smashbro, Leo and Carl would all be ahead of him in my books. I've decided I will apply for one of the vacant patroller positions so will put something together on the RFP page probably soon after I get back home on the 5th. smurfy (coms) 00:44, December 30, 2014 (UTC) User Hey Tom, this user is a vandal and he adds false information on some pages (here, here and here), also, he appears to have been blocked three times or more, don't you think it's time to give him a infinite ban? (talk) 02:22, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hi Tom, I've decided to request for patroller rights. Could you leave a vote here? Thanks! DocVinewood (talk) 14:06, December 28, 2014 (UTC) hey http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Flashbash000?diff=731847&oldid=731845 I read on this edit that you "a a stupid ugly prick who should suck his mum and fall off a cliff". I messaged another admin for a block, but since it attacks you I let you know. 21:23, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, VaultBoy got rid of him. 21:24, December 29, 2014 (UTC) ::And Claude Speede made a new sockpuppet. 00:43, December 30, 2014 (UTC)